eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 22 2000
West Coast closed the door on their worst season in over a decade, and the career of decorated skipper Guy McKenna, with a big loss to the finals-bound Demons. The Eagles started brightly but Melbourne piled on nine goals in the second term to take the game away from them. Andrew Donnelly kicked four goals and Dean Kemp had 27 possessions. Summary Goals: 'Donnelly 4, Chambers, Pe.Matera 2, Cousins, Embley, Jakovich, Jones, McKenna, Munro, White '''Best: '''Kemp, Morrison, Donnelly, Cousins, Fletcher, Embley '''Injuries: '''Jakovich (cut eye) '''Milestones: '''Hunter AFL debut, Donnelly final appearance, McKenna final appearance, Symmons final appearance, White final appearance Named sides In: McKenna, Donnelly, Symmons, Hunter Out: Read (susp), Gardiner (susp), Ph.Matera (ribs), Metropolis (hamstring) New: Adam Hunter (Swan Districts/South Bunbury JFC) From the papers The Age "For a brief period in the first quarter West Coast appeared hell-bent on causing a major upset to mark the champion defender's retirement. Significantly it was a long-time McKenna teammate, Dean Kemp, who started the drive from the centre square, and a man playing for his football life, Andrew Donnelly, who became the focal point in attack. Donnelly has been touted as a candidate for both trading and delisting but he did his prospects of continuing no harm by kicking four first-half goals. The Eagles jumped two goals clear twice in the first half. At first they were aided and abetted by Melbourne's errant kicking. Jeff Farmer, David Neitz and David Schwarz all missed first-quarter shots they normally would have swallowed and with Donnelly marking strongly and kicking straight, there was just the faintest whiff of an upset in the air at Subiaco. Yze laid that to rest pretty quickly. He kicked Melbourne's first goal, set up the second and added two more second-quarter goals as the Demons took control of the game."Mark Duffield, ''The Age (7 August 2000, p.SPORT4), "No room for emotion as Demons whip Eagles" WAFL '''Round 19 (5 August) West Perth (S.Duckworth) vs East Perth (Wooden, Antonowicz, Cox) Claremont (Crabb, Bellotti) vs Perth South Fremantle (Gaspar, McGrath) vs East Fremantle (Rintoul) Subiaco (Holmes) vs Peel (Hill) Bye: Swan Districts Round 20 (12 August) East Perth (Wooden, Chambers, Antonowicz, Haynes, Munro, Cox) vs Subiaco (Holmes) Claremont (Crabb) vs West Perth (S.Duckworth) East Fremantle (Green) vs Perth Swan Districts (Hunter) vs South Fremantle (Gaspar, McGrath) Bye: Peel Round 21 (19 August) Peel (Hill) vs East Perth (Chambers, Antonowicz, O'Brien, Haynes, Munro, Cox) West Perth (S.Duckworth) vs East Fremantle (Green) Subiaco (Holmes) vs Claremont (Crabb) Perth vs Swan Districts (Hunter) Bye: South Fremantle Semi Finals (27 August) East Perth (Wooden, Chambers, Antonowicz, O'Brien, Munro, Cox) vs Subiaco (Holmes) Claremont (Crabb) vs East Fremantle Prelim Final (3 Sept) East Fremantle vs Subiaco Grand Final (10 Sept) East Perth (Wooden, Chambers, Antonowicz, O'Brien, Haynes, Munro, Cox) def East Fremantle (Green). Future Eagle Troy Wilson also won a premiership medal and Cox was judged best afield. Injury list In the leadup to the match the following players were listed as injured or unavailable:The Age (1 August 2000, p.SPORT2), "The injury list" References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2000/111820000806.html 2000 22 2000 22